


A Shopping Tradition

by UntemperedWolf



Series: 31 days of ficmas 2018 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas is mentioned, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Rose isn't technically in it but the doctor mentions her a lot bc she loves her, Shopping, because they're married y'all, it was hard, it's only a drabble so i tried very hard not to keep putting "wife" everywhere, rose and the doctor have cute traditions, the doctor is ring shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntemperedWolf/pseuds/UntemperedWolf
Summary: For every regeneration, the Doctor buys Rose a ring. She's just recently regenerated, which means it's time to pick her wife out a new ring.(written for 31 days of ficmas, for the prompt; shopping).





	A Shopping Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for doctorrose's 31 days of ficmas, for the prompt; "shopping". My first thought upon seeing this prompt was obviously ring shopping, but I also wanted to do something with Thirteen and Rose because I love them very much.
> 
> unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

“Are you looking for anything in particular today, Ma’am?” The salesman asks. _Ma’am_. The Doctor still wasn’t used to hearing that, after two millennia of being _sir._

“A ring,” The Doctor answers, her eyes glued to the rings sitting underneath the secure glass counter. There’s loads of them, some with precious stones in them—stones from all across the galaxy—some without, but all beautifully designed.

“And what’s the occasion?” The salesman inquires, and the Doctor looks up at him. His eyes glance to the Doctor’s left hand on the glass or, she supposes, rather the ring on her finger. “Not a proposal, I see. A holiday celebration present then,” he muses, and the Doctor wonders if he’s trying to get a read of her—and wonders if he’s going to try and rip her off, like Rose warned her would happen now she’s female.

If the Christmas decorations wasn’t enough to already tell her it was Christmastime where she had landed, that would confirm it.

“Yeah. A present.” The Doctor goes with that. It’s not untrue, it is a present for Rose, but not for specifically for Christmas—although Christmas is coming up in their timeline. “For my wife,” She adds. They’re tolerant of all kinds of couples—gay, interracial, interspecies—in this galaxy, the Doctor wouldn’t come here if they weren’t. But yet again, Rose has warned her that people are going to assume she’s got a husband, rather than wife. (There’s a lot of things to learn now she’s a woman, the Doctor finds it particularly infuriating, especially the _patronising_ ).

“What kind of ring would you like? As you can see, we have a huge selection to choose from. All of these rings are individual—uniquely designed!—but you can also request a design of your own. And in good faith of the Christmas spirit, you can do that for 15% off!” The salesman informs her. At the risk of sounding rather like Jackie, the Doctor chooses not to react to the sale offer.

Instead, she focuses her attentions back to the rings. The Doctor, after she regenerated into her eleventh form, has had the tradition of buying Rose a ring. A marriage ring for every regeneration, Rose calls it. They’re not replacement rings for Rose’s actual marriage rings, of course, that will always sit on Rose’s finger. But they’re a way of each body saying _you’re my wife_.

Rose doesn’t always wear the rings, or at least not all of them. She’s always wearing her wedding rings—that will never change—and she always has the current regenerations’ ring on her. If not on one of her fingers, around her neck, on her key necklace, sitting with the previously gifted rings.

This, and their renewal of vows every regeneration, is a tradition that makes each regeneration feel not like a loss. Of course, Rose never feels that way—her wife really is amazing. But the Doctor likes to do something, to mark her continued love of Rose.

Rose says it’s nice just to have sweet, romantic traditions.

None of the rings call out to the Doctor, and she’s about to give up hope for this shop, when her eye catches on the design—the beautiful engravement on it—and the precious stone on another, and she grins. _Perfect._

“I’ll take you up on that 15% offer; I know _exactly_ what I want,” the Doctor tells the salesman. _Rose is going to love this_.

  
And two weeks later, after giving it Rose on a romantic trip, just them two, the Doctor is proven right. Rose _does_ love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos is always greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
